wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jaguar the Murderer
"Death breathes down your neck. I can feel it.You, soon will be dead." Intro "I am a killer. You may not be scared of me, but you should. I should haunt your every breath. You should jump at every movement. You should expect me to be behind every door and in every closet and hiding in every shadow. You will be scared of me when I stab you in the heart or spray you in the eyes with venom, or better yet to watch as you slit your own throat. '' ''I will enjoy killing you." -Jaguar Appearance A dragon, striding through the alleys. A Rainwing, with most of her snout covered with a hood. You barely notice her. This could be a fatal mistake. '' Jaguar's looks are nothing special. You might not notice her in a crowd of dragons as you bump into her. But she notices you. She has a tall, thin build. She doesn't even look like she would do well in a fight. But if you look closely you can see rippling muscle underneath the seemingly frail exterior. Jaguar's tail is like a whip, her claws are like daggers, everything about her is sharp and dangerous looking, once you actually notice her. Few dragons do before it's too late. Her snout is thin and sharp, and so are her teeth (and her tongue). Even her scales have a serrated edge, so even if you brushed your talon along her scales the wrong way you would get cut. Her horn are straight and (guess what) sharp. She has a a couple of black scales scattered around her body. They don't change color according to her emotion, but she can change them if she wants to. Jaguar's eyes are big and the darkest of greens in color. The line of scales around her eyes are always a little bit darker than the other scales. Her ears are bigger than normal, so she can hear even the smallest sounds. Her camouflage is extraordinary; you wouldn't be able to see her even if she was right in front of you. She always wears a few daggers tucked under her wings, but she wears no jewelry. She sharpens her claws every day. Her tail is whip-thin and there are spikes like an Icewing's on it. She usually has bloodstains on her talons, but she hides them well. She has two scars, one on each of the undersides of her wings. They are long and dark red. "''You may be the first dragon I've killed, but you won't be the last." Personality She laughs as she rakes her claws across your underbelly. It's late at night, and she's taking her time killing you. She spat a few drops of venom dangerously close to your eyes and you feel it burn. No, worse than burning. She whispers in your ear, '' ''"So how does it feel to die?" Jaguar is ambitious. She will do anything to achieve her goals. She wants power, and lots of it. She will kill anyone who gets in her way. She dislikes obstacles and will eliminate them as soon as possible. Jaguar is patient. She is willing to wait. She lies in the shadows, gaining strength. She waits for the right moment to strike, to satisfy her cravings for blood. She will wait until you least expect it, until you've forgotten all about her. She can hold a grudge for years. Jaguar is angry and yet at the same time, unfeeling. You will not get a reaction from insults, except perhaps a slightly more painful death. She is cold to pleads for mercy. It is nearly impossible to break down her wall, and even if you do, she'll hate you even more for it. Jaguar is hateful. She learned a long time ago it's easier to hate than to love. She will show no mercy. She will always find you and kill you. She has forgotten how to love. She hates pretty much everyone. She has a soft spot for big cats and won't eat them. In fact, she'll kill anyone who does eat them. Jaguar is clever. She knows how to scare you half to death. She is known as the "Witty Killer" in Possibility. She know how to leave the right traces behind so everyone will know she did it, and yet have no idea where she went. Sometimes she talks to a dragon before she kills them and they die astonished at how much she knows about them. She could have started in any number of professions had she not become an murderer. "You think you can escape me? You're mistaken." Strengths and Abilities Jaguar is very smart and fast and can easily go unnoticed. She is very skilled with a dagger, hence the nickname "Jagger". She has amazing camouflage, as previously mentioned. Insults rarely affect her. She is physically strong and once she puts her mind to something, no one can stop her. She can see and hear very well. She has very sharp claws and teeth. Jaguar knows how to survive. Her hate propels her. She can hypnotize most other dragons to do whatever she want. She flies very fast and is quiet as an owl while flying. She is super stealthy in general. She can, of course, spit venom and the other Rainwing things. She is very flexible. She can easily blend in with a crowd. She has super fast reflexes. "I am your doom." Weaknesses Although Jaguar's scales are sharp, they can easily be scratched through if you get close enough. Sometimes her hate blinds her and she can't fight as well. She can't hypnotize you if you have a strong enough will. If you break down her wall, she gets a little disoriented and can't fight as well. "It will be painful. I can promise you that." History The egg started to rapidly crack, as if the hatchling inside was fighting her way out as hard as she could. Panther gasped. Dart chuckled and said, "Ah, look at the little fighter." In an explosion of eggshell, a small, perfect dragonet was revealed. She had Icewing tail spikes and a smattering of black dots across her entire body. "What should we name her?" her mother said in a trembling voice most unlike her. "Look at her spots." Said her father. "How about Jaguar?" "That would be a wonderful name." Panther said, her voice slowly steadying. The dragonet marched around the room with a look of disdain upon her small snout. She faced her mother with a skeptical look and her arms crossed. Dart burst out laughing and Jaguar stomped her foot on the bottom of the nest. . Growing up, Jaguar had been competitive and ambitious but would never kill another dragon. Until, that is, the incident at age seven. Jaguar touched down on the floor of the rainforest. She had received a note telling her to meet someone at the lily pool, and here she was. She kept her guard up, but she was curious as to who sent the note. Suddenly, a dragon stepped out from behind a tree. Jaguar jumped, but then she realized it was Caiman, who was, in her opinion, the most interesting boy in the village. "Sorry to startle you." he said in a voice smooth as silk. >insert conversation and eventually kissing and stuff< They lived happily for a few months as boyfriend and girlfriend, but then one day they went on a walk that would change the fate of many. Jaguar skipped a step or two ahead. She turned her head to speak to Caiman... So she didn't see the gaping, rocky hole right in front of her. "Aaaaahhhh!!!" she screamed. One of her wings was badly scraped as she fell, and then the other. She couldn't fly. Jaguar managed to grab hold of a root as she dropped past, but there was no way to climb up, and the root wouldn't last long either. "Help!!!" She shrieked. Caiman said, "I'll go get help." and ran off. He never returned. Although Jaguar held on as tight and as long as she could, she was in pain and the root was slippery, and eventually she let go. She hit the bottom of the hole. She checked herself over, but her worst injuries were the two long scrapes on her wings. She had to wait for them to heal. The longer Jaguar stayed in the hole, the more she was convinced that everyone had forgotten about her. And quickly, worry turned to fury. She didn't know that the plants that she was eating, the only ones that were in the pit, were hateweed. It filled her mind with poisonous thoughts and she couldn't fight them off. By the time her wings healed and she could get out, the damage was permanent. The first thing she did when she got out was find Caiman. He was kissing another girl, which didn't help matters. She slapped him across the face. She yelled at him, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" "I TRUSTED YOU!" Another slap. She was so angry she couldn't see. When she got tired of yelling, she clawed him across the throat. She didn't quite mean to, but it made her feel good. Not even knowing what she was doing, she spat venom in his eyes. He died within seconds. Jaguar was shocked at what she did. The other girl was cowering in the corner, and it occurred to Jaguar she needed to be killed too. So it was done, with only a few drops of venom. Soon Jaguar learned that a bitter Nightwing named Slayer who hated Rainwings was the one who had dug the pit. So she sought out and killed him too. As she started killing anyone in the rainforest who had annoyed or wronged her, she realized she needed to leave the rainforest or she would get caught. She spared her mother and father, because somewhere inside her she still had a kernel of love for them inside her. So Jaguar started off towards Possibility, where, she reasoned, there would be more people to kill and it would be easier to hide. On her way there, she impressed an animus and he gave her the ability to hypnotize other dragons (well, actually he fell in love with her even though she was horrible to him). She has massed a league of assassins and has been there ever since. Trivia * If she knew about him, Smaug would be her idol * She loves murder mysteries(except when the murderer gets caught) * The black spot thing was actually an accident and then i decided to change her name * Hateweed is based off of the mirror in The Snow Queen * Her hobby is sculpting morbid statues of herself killing other dragons. She says it's like a diary. Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Females